New Vamp In Town
by Die2Live-Live2Die
Summary: Bella is the, well...New Vamp In Town...general romance, trip to Paris, etc....Just a nice sweet story. Better than it sounds. OOC, normal pairings. rated m for...you know...i'm 13 so i just make it obvious what happened without detail..ew.
1. mmm, humans

New Vamp In Town....chap 1, mmm humans.

OOC, normal couples. this takes place, 2009.

BPOV

_Okay bella, here we go. Just 1 year and then your of to collage....mmm humans...ugh snap out of it_.i took a calming breath and entered the ,forks high school, front office.

'Hello miss, may i help you?' the woman at the desk asked.

'yes thank you, i'm new here.'

'ah, your bella?' i nodded.'well i'm miss cope, welcome to forks. here is your locker number, class schedule, ect.' she handed me a small book with all the information about the school.'would you like a map?'

'No thank you, i know my way around.' and with that i exited the office and walked toward my first class.

oh man, there were sooo manyy people. _hmm, maybe because it's a schoo bella_. and they smell so good. i took another calming breath. i may not eat them but i can still enjoy the smell.

But wait...there was something else in the air...another familier scent...but also, not familier...

vampires...there were others here, and i had no idea. what if they hunt humans, see me as a threat...shit...it's okay, i'll just go up to them, let them figure it out, and see what they make of it. they wouldn't hurt me infront of all these people....would they?

'Hi.' oh crap. it was one of _them_. she was a small pixie like girl with short-ish spikey black hair and...golden eyes...so they didn't hunt humans. i let out a long breath in relief.

'you don't hunt humans.' i stated.

'nope. I see you don't either. I'm alice.' she held out her hand, i shook it.

'Bella.' i smiled.

'oh this is so exciting, i had a vision of you. we're going to be the best of friends.' just then a tall boy, also a vampire, with honey-golden hair, came behind alice and held her shoulders.

'Alice, honey, you might have come on a little bit strong there.' he chuckled. 'i'm Jasper.' i shook his hand and smiled.

'it's okay jas, she likes me. i'd know.' alice giggled and jasper looked lovingly at her.

'so bella, your a...new student here?' he asked.

'yep. doesn't make much sence either way you look at it. i'm 16, or 108, and posing as a senior.' i giggled.

'hey, you were born one year after edward...he's my _brother_. you'll meet him in biology.' alice said. i nodded

'so you have visions, does anyone else have an ability?'

'i can feel then change your emotions and edward can read minds.' jasper said

'hmm, that's quite similer to what i do. when i make contact with one's skin, i can project my thoughts so that person can hear them.' i put my hand on alices arm and thought,

_i normaly do this instead of talking_.

'cool.' she said in awe. i shrugged, and then the bell rang.' well i'll see you in french bella.' she hugged me then took jaspers hand and they walked away. i giggled then walked to biology.

i somehow managed to be the second person there. i walked up to the teacher and told him i was new, etc.

'okay bella you can sit next to edward, he'll be your lab partner this simester. i nodded and walked over to where,who i asumed was edward, was sitting.

' i guess you heard that conversation between alice, jasper and i.' i said, he smiled and faced me.

'yes. i'm sorry for alice's...enthusiasm. she's a very peppy person.' his face grew confused. ' weird...i can't read your mind. it must have something to do with your power.'

i placed my hand on his arm, _hear me now?_.he smiled and nodded.

'so...what brings you to forks?...in senior year?'

'eh, i got bored with indian food. And i do enjoy grizzly bears, straight after winter when there all agressive. Heaps of fun.' i grinned, he chuckled.

'you came from india?'

'yeah, the tigers are entertianing. i was born in Australia though.' he nodded.

the class was full now and the teacher stood up.

'Class, today we have a test. this is to see how much you already know and what we need to work on this simester.' he passed out little booklets.' there are 85 questions so get going.'

i chuckled.'easy.' edward nodded smirking.

i finished the test in 20 minutes. though i could have gone faster i had to look resionably human. edward finished at the same time and took both our sheets up to the teacher.

'you guys didn't cheat did you?' mr banner asked.

'of course not.'edward said.'but it's good you made us partners. anyone else would've copied.'

'anyone else would need to.' i mumbled. i saw edward smile as he walked back. i liked edward, [not in that way], a lot, we could be very good friends. all of us could be. edward sat back down.

'bella?' i looked at him.'do you...struggle at all?...with this lifestyle?'

'not really, i'm only a year younger than you.' i sighed.' i'll tell you more later.' he looked curious but nodded.

the bell rang for the end of class. we stood and and walked out of the room.

'what do you have now?' edward asked.

'french. alice is in that class.' i smiled.

'i sure am.'she said popping out of nowhere.'come on bella.' she tugged on my arm.

'see you later.' i waved at edward as alice dragged me away. he smiled.

'your a strong little pixie aren't you.' i giggled. she shrugged.

we got to french and i intruduced myself to the teacher. we could sit next to whoever we wanted so of course i picked alice.

'bella do you like to shop?' she asked hopeful.

'Alice i have french tips and a guess bag...DUH.' she squeeled quietly.

'yess. we are totally going shopping today.' she gasped.' i forgot to ask you...what do you think of edward?' i sighed.

'oh god alice. i've spent but 1 hour with him and your practicly asking if i _like_ him.'

'you didn't answer yet.' she retorted. i sighed again.

'he's nice. but i know nothing about him.'i placed my hand on her arm again.'_promise not to tell...' _she nodded._' don't get excited, but he _is_ gorgeous._ she giggled.

'i knew you'd say that, and i didn't see it.' she wispered.

i decided to ignore that comment and focus on the lesson. the truth is, i really do like edward. i still don't know him that well, but i have a feeling we're a lot alike. i guess i'll find out.

after french i had music class. alice hugged me goodbye and headed to drama. figures.

i walked in and the teacher said to go pick the instrument i needed, an acustic guitar.

i did so, then sat down and played a song i'd written that weekend. i was halfway into my song when...

'Bella?' edward had music class. yay.

'Hello again. what instrument do you play?' i asked.

'piano. you play guitar...you can go back to what you were playing, i didn't mean to interrupt.'

i shrugged and played my song, mouthing the lyrics to myself. i could feel edward watching me when i finished so i looked up.

'wow.' was all he said before going to the piano and playing his own song.i watched and listened to the beautiful composition i could tell he wrote himself. it was so unique, starting slowly in the _verses_ and faster in the _chorus_, i guess you would call it.

he too, felt my stare and looked at me. i smirked.

'wow.' he smiled crookedly and went back to playing, as did i. the teacher said he would watch and 'test our talent'. so we could do what ever.

a boy with blond hair and a bass guitar in hand walked up to me.

'hey, i'm mike.' he said.

'oh the poor girl.' i heard edward mumble to himself. _i think i know where this is going_.

'bella.' i said emotionless. this didn't stop him.

'you wanna sit with me...and me friends at lunch.' ew. but i had to be polite. i was about to answer when edward came up to us.

'i'm afraid she can't.' he winked at me, but mike didn't see.

'and why not.' he said with a defensive tone.

'because she'll be sitting with alice, jasper and me.' mike looked at me.

'are you?'

'i am now.' i smirked and mike stomped away after glaring at edward who rolled his eyes.

'thank you.' i said in relief. edward sat next to me.

'no problem. you really don't wanna know mike. he tries to date every new girl just because she's something different to play with.' he shuddered. i smiled at him, grateful.

'you wrote that song didn't you?' he asked.

'yes, it has lyrics too but, you know...whole class full of people.'

'can you not sing?' he asked shocked.

'i can, but that's my point. i don't want to show off.' we laughed.

'could _i_ at least hear it?'

'after class if you want.' he nodded smiling.

and soon enough, it was time to leave. we told the teacher we wanted to practise a little more. he said it pleased him to see enthusiastic students.

'okey dokey, sit down.' i said, he complied.

i took a deep breath and began to play, singing this time.

**[AN: yes i know bella didn't write, tear drops on my guitar, but role with it]**

**he looks, at me, i, fake a smile so he wont see**

**that i want, and i'm needing, everything that we should be**

**i'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about, and she's got everything that i have to live without.**

**he talks, to me, i, laugh cos' it's so damn funny**

**and i can't, even see, anyone when he's with me**

**he says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, i wonder if he knows he's all i think about at night.**

**he's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar**

i smirked at edward, tears. lol

**the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,**

**he's the song, in the car, i keep singing, don't know why i do,**

**he walks, be me, can he tell that i can't breath,**

**and there he goes, so perfectly, the kind on flawless i wish i could be,**

**she better hold him tight, give him all her love, look in those beautiful eyes, and know she's luckey cos'**

**he's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, he's the song, in the car, i keep singing, don't know why i do,**

**so i drive home alone, as i turn out the light, i put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight,**

smirking again

**he's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar, the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart, he's the song, in the car, i keep singing, dont know why i do, he's the time, taking up, but there's never enough, and he's all i need to fall into,**

**he looks, at me, i, fake a smile so he wont.....seeeeee.**

i looked at edward, grinning.

'wellll?'

he shook his head.'that was....wow.' he was in awe, hehehe.

'that was more than wow....that was...**wow**.' jasper and alice said walking into the room. edward was nodding. i laughed.

'lets just go to lunch.' alice linked arms with me.

'yes lets. by the way, nice save edward.'

'i know.' he smiled.

we went and sat at their, usual table. not getting any food. they usually did, just to keep up the act, but every now and then, they would just say. 'we ate earlier'. coz they did, technically.

'bella, you said before, that you didn't have trouble with this lifestyle...for reasons other than practise.' edward said. i nodded.

'well...the vampire who changed me, did so because i was dieing anyway. of a disease, i don't know the name. he told me what i would become and what i would do. he told me that i didn't need to be a monster, that i could hunt animals. he also said it would be hard, but he believed in me and knew i could do it. i'd been preparing for months, the disease was slow to take affect. and when i was eventually changed, i was so well prepared and ready i found it easier. i could walk among humans within a few months easily without killing them. before that it was quite difficult, but i wouldn't, couldn't allow myself to hurt another person. i like animals also, so i don't exactly want to hurt them, but i have to survive, and if i'm going to kill something i might as well have fun doing it. that's why i like bears, tigers, lions, etc.'

when i finished my story they had shocked expressions.

'only a matter of months?...i _still_ struggle' jasper said.

'like i said, i was well prepared.' i shrugged.

soon lunch was over and i was of to gym, where i joined the soccer team with jasper. then i had art with alice, we paired up and drew our partners. alice and i were the best in the class.

and lastly, maths...ew.

i sat down and waited as the class filled. a girl named jessica sat next to me.

'your bella right?' i nodded.'i'm jessica...so why did you sit with the cullens?...i mean there like, soo totally popular.' oh man, of all the people to sit with me...

'they asked me to sit with them.' i decided to mess with her a little.'well technically _edward_ asked.' i chucked evily to low for her to hear. but loud enough for edward to hear. i wanted him to know i was messing with her and not actually excited _he'd_ asked. even though i was.

'he did not.' jessica said sadly and annoyed.' i've wanted to sit with him for, like, ever.'

'oh...why's that?'

'oh, come on. he's like, totally hot.'

'and that's all that matters, looks, what if your nothing alike?' i was honestly curious.

'so what, he's eye candy, do you realise what a girl could do with him on her arm. she could rule the school.' i was shaking my head slowly smirking.

'what's funny?'

'that's why he doesn't like you. i'll bet he knows what your thinking,[_lol, he does_] and doesn't like it.'

'you've only known him a day.' she said in disbelief.

'exactly. fill in the blanks.' i chuckled again.

soon school was over and i was about to get in my car when edward stepped in front of me.

'funny.' he said chuckling 'in maths i mean.'

'i'm right though aren't i.' it was a rhetorical question but he nodded.

'most girls here are far to shallow and uninteligent to be likable. only the _guys_ that are shallow and uninteligent like them.' i noticed that alice and jasper were nowhere around and simultaniously put my hand on edward and asked, _where are they?_

'they've gone home already. alice said she needed to change before shopping and would meet you at the mall. which brings me to the question, who are you staying with?'

'i'm staying with some friends i made in india. they're human but are friends with some nomads like myself. i never stay in one place to long but i like it here so they let me stay with them. they're rich and said i'm welcome as long i want. they're lovely people.' he smiled.

'okay...woah, is this your car?' i had an emerald green porsche with leather interior and tinted windows.

'yeah, isn't it just the prettiest car you've ever seen?'

'welllll....mine is still my favourite, but it _is_ amazing.'

'mm hmm. well i better get going before alice kills me. i can tell she's obsessed and i happen to like living. well, existing, anyway.' i chuckled.

'sure, i'll see you tomorrow.'

'can't wait.' i really couldn't.

'neither can i.' he winked then walked over to his volvo. i pulled out and headed home to change before going to the mall.

**Well...how was it. it's really long and i don't know if all my chapters will be like this. i just couldn't stop. this **_**1**_** chapter took 4 hours. lolz. R&R PEOPLEZ....**


	2. The Meadow

Chapter 2, The Meadow.

EPOV

_'sure, i'll see you tomorrow.'_

_'can't wait.' she said._

_'neither can i.' i winked at bella before getting in my volvo._

two weeks later.

i went upstairs and i found alice digging through her closet. i swear one day she'll drown in all those clothes.

'alice!...you know what, i'm not gonna bother.' i mumbled the end.

i walked to my room and put debussy on before lying down on my sofa. sometimes i wish vampires could sleep, maybe then i could dream and escape this dull life. i love my family dearly but sometimes i just need to get away.

i decided to just...think...lye down and think about everything and nothing. first i thought about school...which lead to classes...which lead to biology...which lead to bella. oh, how i miss her. hmm, why is that. i don't know why but i feel a kind of pull towards her. like she's the sun and i'm the earth. mindlessly following the same path of gravity over and over and not caring because i get to be near her. but i don't want to be earth, i want to be mercury, as close as i can get.

i kept thinking like this for a countless amount of time and soon enough, i had to get ready for school. i was so glad i could leave for collage in a matter of months and like i wanted, get away from it all...all...does that include bella...if i break away from my coarse of gravity i am sure to fly around until i crash into something bigger and abliterate.

i sighed.

'edward...are you ready to go?' alice asked.

'yeah, come on.' i ran to the car, got in and waited for the others. alice and jasper hopped in the back, and i left.

_hmm, edwards quiet today..._ alice thought.

'just setting a good example for you, sister dear. she pouted as jasper chuckled.

_she said you were quiet right?_ i nodded.

soon we arrived at school and sat down in the cafateria. like most of the time, we were the first to arrive, mainly because we had nothing better to do. after a while of sitting and talking, bella came skipping up to us and sat down quickly.

'morning bella.' jasper said.

'a very good morning.' she replied.

'Why's that?' i asked.

'i don't know yet...i just have a good feeling about today. and most of the time, when i have a good feeling, something totally awesome happens to me, or someone close to me.'

'Hey, i'm the future pradicter here, so back off.' alice joked. Bella laughed.

'i get _feelings_ not visions.'

And with that we went to class....Lunch came and nothing extraordinary had happened.

'The day isn't over yet..' she said...

at the end of lunch i had only one class until biology...i hate how our schedules are mixed around. i liked having biology first, to sooner see bella. when maths finaly came to an end i was walking to class when i heard the mind of our teacher, mr banner.._ ah blood typing, nothing like a room full of dripping red fingers, to make a teacher happy...not._ hmm, so we were blood typing today. i saw bella walking through the cafateria and went up to her.

'guess what' i said.

'umm..we'll be late for class?'

'nope...we're not going.' she looked confused.'they're blood typing today.' i explained.

she grinned and linked arms with me. _what're we doing?,_she asked and i too was grinning.

'You'll see.' i lead her out of school grounds and to the edge of the forest.'hmm.' i started.

'what is it?' bella asked.

'well...i run much faster than any other vampires i know, and i'll probably leave you behind...you could get lost...i think, it's in your best intrest to let me carry you.' i said in mock concern. she smiled slyly.

'hmm...well, i guess you're right. but can i choose the way you carry me?'

'of coarse.'

'okay then...turn around.' i did. suddenly she jumpped on my back, wrapping her arms and legs around me.

'run, run like the wind.' she giggled and i felt her tuck her head under her arm, nestling into my back. i smirked.

'whatever you say.' and with that, i took off full speed. dodging trees, jumping over rivers and just enjoying the thrill of it all. bella holding me, the wind in my hair and most of all, somehow knowing she was just as happy. after a while the trees began to thin and i slowed to a stop. i swung her around so she was in front of me then put her down. she was smiling and her eyes held much excitment. i looked into them seriously.

'no peaking.' she crossed her heart and raised her hand.

'scouts honer.' she said just as serious. i chuckled and took her hand leading her through the remainder of the forest. when we were through i said...

'welcome to my meadow.' she opened her eyes and gasped. she walked to the middle of the circular clearing and sat down, looking at the flowers, the grass and basking in it's simplicity and over all beauty.

'i come here whenever i need alone time. i've never told anyone about it before.' i said nervously, sitting beside her.

'it's amazing, truly beautiful.' she looked into my eyes.'thank you, edward. you've been nothing but kind to me ever since i got here.' i smiled and took her hand.

'bella...i knew you were going to play an important role in my life ever since that first day when we met...how could i be anything _but_ kind to you.'she sighed happily. we sat in comfortable silence for god knows how long. just enjoying eachothers company.

I soon realised i had to take ali and jas home from school, we would have to leave soon. bella seemed to notice this also beacuse she sighed.

'we should get going.' i stated.

'i know...but i don't want to leave.' i looked at her onyx eyes and had an idea.

'bella would you like to go hunting with me?' i stood and offered her my hand.

she grinned and took it. i pulled her up and we ran back into the forest. i watched as bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose, searching. as she let it out she opened her eyes and smiled slyly. she took off and i followed, intrigued. she climbed a tree and on one of the branches was a mountain lion.

'and the lioness hunts the lion, that's an interesting twist.' she was right. the way she held her body when she hunted and pounced at her pray, pushing it to the ground,was very similar to that of a cat. and when the soon to be corpse growled and attempted to scratch her she hissed, before expertly putting her teeth to the lions neck and draining it dry. she brushed off her outfit and looked at me expectantly.

but what could i say, _wow bella, that was such a turn on. _or perhaps, i should just kiss her right now....ugh, shut up. what is with me lately. i eventually decided on,

'Your amazing...i swear catwoman would be jealous.' i said dazily, but also pained, i longed to be closer to bella, i needed it.

'Are you okay?' she asked, i sighed.

'Do you really _not_ know what you do to me, bella?' first she looked confused, then shocked, and then smug.

'nope...so elaborate, edward dear. what exactly is it, that i do to you?' i smirked then walked slowly toward her. i wrapped one arm around her waist and quickly pulled her to my chest, her breath caught. i leaned in and wispered in her ear,

'Isabella Swan, you know _exactly_, what you do to me.' then i let go and ran, as fast as possible, back to school.

i waited in the car until jasper and alice got in.

'no fair...i wish we would do blood typing...movies are sooo boring.' alice said.

'eh, beats doing work we've already done..._dosens of times_.' jasper replied.

i drove home thinking of bella, as always......

**Ah, let the sexual tension begin. i know i went from the first day to two weeks later in one chaper, but i couldn't help myself. i can't type out **_**every **_**day up until they can logically like eachother. so i skipped it all. the real story starts in chapter 3.**


	3. I won

New Vamp In Town, chapter 3, I won.

BPOV

Flashback

_'Do you really not know what you do to me, bella?' I went from confused, to shocked, and then felt smug. _

_'Nope...So elaborate, Edward dear. What exactly is it, that i do to you?' He smirked then walked slowly toward me. He wrapped one arm around my waist and quickly pulled me to his chest, my breath caught. He leaned in and wispered in my ear,_

_'Isabella Swan, you know _exactly_, what you do to me.' Then he let go and ran away, faster than before._

_I eventually went back to school and drove home thinking of Edward, as always......._

End flashback

Oh. My. God. Two things: One, Edward likes me. Two, well...I'm so excited i can't even say it in my head.

I got ready and left for school. When i arrived i sprinted over to were Edward, Jasper and Alice were and squeeled happily.

'Geese Bella, the world isn't ready for another Alice.' Edward joked, Alice pouted.

'Well the world can adjust because i am so excited right now.' I almost screamed.

'We can see that...Care to elaborate?' Jasper asked. I took a deep breath.

'Last night i was listening to the radio and there was a competition. All i had to do was be the ninth caller and answer a few questions and before i knew it i was givin 4 tickets to go to Paris.' It came out in a rush. I watched as their shocked expressions turned into ones of excitment and they were grinning. Alice pulled me into a bone-crushing [for a human] hug and the guys just kept grinning. Alice and i skipped around the school singing,

'_We are going to Paris....We are going to Paris..._' But Alice stopped suddenly.

'When?'

'10:00am tomorrow.' I said cheerfully.

'For the love of all that's holy...Jasper!!! We're going home, i have to pack.' She Grabbed Jaspers arm, and they sprinted into the distance. Leaving me and Edward alone. woot.

'Ah Paris...The city of love...What _fun_ we shall have there.' I said, winking at Edward.

'Bella dearest, what _are_ you implying? If i recall correctly, we haven't even kissed yet.'

'I can fix that.' I smiled slyly and grabbed his hand, dragging him [at human speed in case anyone saw] into the forest. He sat down, pulling me with him.

His stone lips crashed into mine and i nearly exploded with delight. His hands roamed my back and mine tangled in his auburn hair as we continued kissing for about 20 minutes. [School still didn't start for another 10]

When we eventually pulled apart we were staring into eachothers eyes. Edwards eyes were like no others i had ever seen, so soft and deep, i felt if i looked hard enough i would see his soul. I decided to be bold, but still used my power when i placed my hand of his cheek and asked, _Edward...how do you feel about me? I mean...How strongly do do you feel?_ I looked down. Edward put his finger under my chin and lifted my head to meet his gaze.

'Bella, you _are_ my life now. The most important thing to me.'

_But do you _love_ me?_ i asked, even in thought my voice cracked.

He pulled me into i long, sweet kiss.'of coarse.' He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, I grinned. _I love you too._ We stood up and walked back to the school, holding hands. We had only 3 minutes before class started.

**Yeah yeah, it's short, i know. I couldn't put this in with another chapter though so made it a single short one. I just wanted to get the 'i love you' stuff out so...wateva.**

**R&R.....I REPETE, RRRR ANNNNNDDDD RRRRRRR. **


	4. Paris, the city of love

Ah, hello my darlings. Here it is, Chapter 4, Paris, the city of love.

[ and a lot of love there shall be]

Disclaimer, Do i sound like like Stephanie Meyer? NO

EPOV

'Oh my god, we're leaving in 5 minutes.' Alice exclaimed. We were already at the airport and were leaving for Paris in 5....No, 4 minutes.

'You girls are luckey.' Jasper started. 'There are heaps of clothes and girl based things for you...But what are us guys gonna do...Eat cheese?'

'Oh don't worry, Jazzy baby. It's the city of love, won't spending time with me just _brighten_ up your day?' Alice batted her eyelashes cheekily.

'True that.' He replied, taking her hand.

_Could everyone traveling to Paris please make their way to gate 5. We will begin boarding now._

'Thats us.' Bella said, picking up her luggage. We made our way to the gate and after showing our tickets to the security, boarded the plane. Alice and Jasper were far in front of Bella and i so we couldn't see them. We sat in our seats and buckled up. After the standard saftey procudure we took off.

The plane trip was rather boring...Bella and i just stared at eachother, occationaly asking a question or making small talk. Night came and we got a few curious glances, mainly because we weren't tired in the slightest. We settled for playing 'Old Maid',

[and i won].

When the plane trip ended it was about seven thirty pm. We met up with Jasper and Alice again and got a taxi to 'Hôtel de l'Amour'. We had two suites, 1 for Al and Jas, 1 for Bella and i. We went to our rooms and unpacked. We were only here for 4 days, but Alice being...well, Alice packed enough for all of us, for twice as long.

'Edward? I can't reach the top shelf...' I went into the walk in closet and found Bella jumping up and down. I chuckled.

'Something funny?' I stopped.

'Nope.' I took the clothing from her and placed it easily on the top shelf, then picked her up bridal style and took her to the bed. We were kissing for a while and i was about to deepen the kiss when there was a knock at the door.

_'Leave it.' _Bella said, using her power since they would hear.

_I can't...Alice would tell people._ I mimed, and soon she understood.

'Oh...Hurry up, go, go, go.' she ushered me to the door.

[thank god Bella wasn't wearing lipstick...cos i would be at this point]

I opened the door and sure enough, it was Alice.

'Guys me and Jasper are going to walk around for a bit. You know, sight see, shop, maybe just look at the stars...' She trailed off dreamily.

'Righttttt, you do that.' I chuckled, she pouted.

'Oh and bella? We're going shopping tomorrow so don't do anything while i'm gone.' Huh?

Bella giggled.'I wont Ali.' She rolled her eyes as Alice walked away. I walked back to her and gave her a questioning look.

Never mind.' She said cooly. 'You know maybe _we_ should go out too. I've been here before and there's heaps to see. I shrugged.

She look me to the movies and we saw pénombre. **[That means twilight in french peeplez lol]** Bella knew the movie and was wispering the words in french...And i have to admit, she sounded really sexy when so did that.

When the movie was over we went back to the hotel. Alice and Jasper still weren't back so we just lied down, talking.

'I didn't know you could speak french.' I said.

'When one's been around for 108 years, they learn a few things...I also know Spanish, Italian, Japanese, German and Indonesian.' Whoa.

'That's a hefty list...Me too.' She laughed.

'I love you edward' She leaned into my and i held her close.

'As i love you.' I said. We lay like that all night, instead of sleeping, just listening to eachother's unnecessary breathing.

BPOV

Last night was perfect, it couldn't have been better. Unfortunately it had to end as the stupid sun began to rise. _Damn you sun, damn you and you ability to rise._

'Knock knock. Up ya get Bells I'm taking you shopping.' Alice said, walking into our room. I sighed and got up, getting ready for the shopping trip of a lifetime, this was Paris for gods sake. I wore a navy blue, sleeveless shirtdress with brown gladiator heels. When i stepped out of the bathroom Alice was gone.

'Alice went to get ready, she only came now to make sure _you_ did to.' Edward said, walking up behind me and holding me by the waist. He leant down, lifted my hair out of the way, and kissed the hollow at the base of my ear. He wispered,

'Blue looks amazing with your skin.' I felt my legs turn to jelly but didn't want to show my weekness. I leant into him and he kissed down my jaw, forcing me to turn around and when i did he kissed my lips.

We heard Alice coming, and reluctantly, broke apart. I opened the door before she could knock and walked out, waving goodbye to Edward.

When we were out of hearing range Alice nudged me.

'So bella? In love with my brother i see...No really, i saw it. That's why we're shopping, you were wearing the most gorgeous lingerie. I shuddered.

Soon we were at a cute little store full of the most expensive, designer, underwear it was scary. Don't get me wrong, i adore shopping But when it comes to..._lingerie_, i'm a little bit modest...prudish, i suppose. Alice sighed.

'Bella, don't worry, you looked hot. Trust me, Edward will die...metaphoracally speaking, of course. I mean, he's_ already_ dead, technically.' She blabbed.

I walked around the shop, looking for something reasonable, but still _hot_, like Alice said.

I was about to ask for help when i can across a stunning, midnight blue bra and panties, with black eyelash lace. It was perfect and Edward said blue looked good on me.

'Alice...I found something.' She came over to me and grinned.

'Awesome Bells, that's what i saw in my vision...Come on lets pay for it and do some real shopping.' And we did. We went to dosens of stores and brought everything we liked. Which was pretty much every item we saw. After we were done we went back to the hotel. Some of the younger bellboys _insisted_ on helping. Alice and i just giggled and went along with it. To them we were gods. I'd gotten used to this a _looonggg_ time ago, always being treated like royaty. And let me tell you it rocked...Little did they know, i was a vampire who could quite easily kill them if i wanted to.

When we got upstairs Ali went into her rooms. I thanked the bellboy, took my stuff, and went into mine. Edward saw all my bags and put them in the closet for me.

'I missed you.' He pouted, i giggled.

'Oh you poor, poor thing. A couple of hours without me. Boo hoo.' I fake cried.

'Exactly...You have know _idea_ what you mean to me. And it wasn't a couple of hours, you were gone all day. It's 5:00, so i haven't seen you in 10 hours. **10 hours, Bella**.' I shook my head chuckling.

_'Guys, Jas and I are going to dinner. We'll so you's later.'_ Alice said from her room.

'Okay' We replied and heard them leave.

'So bella, What did Alice mean earlier...? I don't really care, but i am curious.' I new what he meant.

'Do you really wanna know?' I said seductivly.

'Y-yes?' He stuttered, I chuckled evily.

'Then i guess i'll tell you...Well..I'll_ show_ you.' I motioned for him to sit down and went into the closet, drawing the curtain closed. I changed into the lingerie i bought earlier, only to realise it was a push-up bra. Well, i guess that'll make Edward happy...

EPOV

I was waiting for Bella, who was in the closet, changing by the sound of it.

There was a pause and then, out stepped the most gorgeous, sexy creature to ever walk the earth. She spun around slowly...Very, very, slowly...And walked slowly...Very, very, slowly, toward me. I was sitting on the edge of our bed, and when Bella reached me she straddled me and attacked my mouth. I responded eagerly, my hands wrapping around her tiny waist. Her skin was so beautiful and soft i couldn't help but caress her back, stomach, every inch i could. She pushed me back onto the bed but i wasn't letting her take over. I rolled so i was on top of her, holding my weight so our bodies were touching but i wouldn't crush her. Her hands tangled and pulled at my hair when i moved my kisses from her mouth to her jaw. Down her neck, chest, stomach, until i reached her belly button. Then i trailed my nose back up and licked her neck. She moaned loudly and i smiled against her lips as i returned to them. '_Well two can play at that game miste_r' she thought.

Bella sat us up then leaned forward so i fell back. She undid my shirt and scraped her nails down my chest. I moaned, as load as her, and she too, smiled. She leaned down and licked my earlobe, sucking on it making me moan, yet again.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed Bella...All of her. _'Take me Edward, take me now!'_ She thought as if reading my mind.

'As you wish, my love.....'

**Nothing like a little intimacy to spice up a story. Lol. Well there they are, in love.**

**I think i might rap up this story in the next chapter. It's short but sweet and i've gotten all i wanted to out. Also because i'm at i loss of idea's and have two other staries to finish: 'You are my sun' and 'Meet the Freak'. R&R....**


End file.
